New faces, old eyes
by AliceMagnus
Summary: A mysterious female falls in to Camelot crying for Merlin, but he isn't there. Will he come to this girl's aid or will be leave a old friend to die?
1. Crawling back on my knees

**This is in the ponit of view of a Non-Canon character, she is not real at all - more will be told of her as the story progresses.**

The pain was too much, the steps too far and Camelot too far away. This was his fault, Merlin's, if I had not agreed to have been his 'gin pig' all those years ago I would feel like this every hundred years are so. This was the first time I has come across this side affect, so give or take 263 years apart. But I had a feeling this one, the only one would be the death of me. My hand clutched my stomach it felt like a thousand strong men were stabbing there freshly sharpen sword in to my stomach and any moment now that would move on from my stomach and let me die – I wished. As my pain filled eyes looked up from my hand Camelot's gates were already opened and I had the eyes and silence of Camelot. My eyes quickly explored the ruins I spotted Arthur within a second as all the 'warrior' looking men were crowded around him defensively and friendly – he wasn't what I expected – he was skinny, didn't look very strong and extremely blonde. He was not what I pictured. As I took the breath in to plead for help from anyone it felt like the iciness of the autumn wind cut my voice box in half and left me to drown in my silence but, in hoping it was pass, I took another breath just for the same pain to happen all over again – I had to ignore it – "W-Where's Merl-in?" The words barely escaped my lips for the swords began stabbing again but this time it was millions, too much for me to bear. A loud high pitched scream of pain escaped my lips as my legs gave out and crashed against the cold stone on the doors of Camelot, letting darkness grasp me in its murky arms.

The fluttering wings of a group birds awoke my conciseness to remember that I had passed out in front of a kings yelling out a wizard's name. The blurry vision my eyes first brought showed a lot of light, had I been asleep for a couple of minutes or hours, as I focused on my surroundings I realised I was in a bed in the ruins, the roof was open so the blaze of the sunlight made the dust particles seem like diamonds. Even thought I shouldn't of I was pushing myself up, I wanted to see more of his memorizing place. My eyes gleamed with fascination and wanting but my child-like face disappeared when I realised I was not alone, a man sat in the corner. The shadow of the wardrobe with barely stood there was hiding everything about it, it was not the King as I this man was more bulker than that skinny blonde but from where I could make out from the outline of his shadow he was carrying two swords on his back – I remember this man, next to Arthur when I came in. "Beautiful isn't it." The stranger said. His voice was deep but it had a hit of sarcastic in it, this man was sent to watch over me. "Indeed, it is." I said forgetting what had placed me in this man's company in the first place. A single pain smacked me, only for a second, but enough pain for me to jolt forward causing the man to come to my aid, before I could open my eyes from the flush of pain he was knelt down in front of me with his eyes full of false concern. "I'm fine." I lied as I finally had a look at the man. His face told a lot of his past- beaten bruised but happy – "What is your name?" He asked through my scan of him. I was not ready to reveal myself yet in case Merlin had spoke of me before. "It is rude for a man to ask of a woman's name before he himself introduces first." A small hiccup of a chuckle left my lips, not to trying t and seem nice to the man but because I had just made such a smart saying on the spot. He only gave me a blank expression, one that was not amusing but I was going to stick with that accusation at least until the King came. "Gawain." He stated as my mind left the matter , a polite nod was my answering before I realised he now wanted my name.

But it was like the stars wrote it- The opening of the door separated mine and his mind away from the matter. It was the king. Gawain was on his feet straight away and (a force of habit) I attempted to stand up to but I didn't get very far before that sharp pain returning that caused me to fall back to my sitting position on the bed but like Gawain before him and the King was knelt but my side. When I noticed the King's hand was on my shoulder and staring at me directly at me with concerned yet confused eyes. "Forgive your Highness- I would have stood but..." At least I got those words out before the next wave of pain hit me like the stone I fell upon. The King's reply was only a sniff of laugher. Oh great, our King finds pain funny. I think my disgusted thoughts reflected on my face because his grin quickly left his face but as my eyes returned to my good friend Gawain, his face to be looking at me with a blank expression. Then I felt it, a cool run of liquid across the bumps of my lips and from a humanly reaction I placed my hand upon it see what it was – I was really hoping it was just bird poo. But like my first fear thought, it was blood. Taking one look at it I could feel my body weaken, it was like it was not my body anymore – I was stranger in my own body - "Get Merlin." I forced those words out of my mouth like they were the last things I was going to say. "He's not here, he left." Arthur told me. I tried to focus my eyes on him but I had no control. I was like before I took the breath in to plead for help from anyone but this time the wind did not let me drown in my silence but my own blood. My hole throat filled with it, the only way to get it out was it thrown it all out – which I did, barely missing the king. Then they were back, the million warriors had come to stab me with their swords again. I jolted back, arching my back in the pain. My screams echoed in the once peaceful Camelot, this pain was too much – I needed Merlin! Another pool of blood ran from my body, if the men didn't know better they would of said that was all my blood. "Send for Merlin!" I yelled like a mad woman to the king. "Tell him-" Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab. "Tell him Megara needs him."


	2. Visualize it

I must have been screaming for hours and hours and probably coughed up half of the blood in my body. This was one way to meet the new King to fall on it door step, awake the city and paint the walls with your blood. The room which I was parked in seem to have more people in it now, a young blonde was sat by my side, rubbing my back at every chance she got, Guinevere I think Arthur called her. Gawain had migrated back it his dark corner and his place had been taken over by the King's brother, Kay, I felt like everyone was my face and I was the young child catching a cold for the first time – some cold – but there was one thing missing, the trustworthy, passionate Doctor. Merlin still hadn't come to my aid – to my screams. Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, it wouldn't stop not matter how much blood I threw up or how many hugs or back rubs or a poor excuse of medicine I continued to die. They were running out of cloths and hope, I could see in the King's eyes that he had given up and accepted there was nothing left for me, he stopped ordering now cloths and buckets and gave a unsure nod to Gawain. Suddenly a fight began to happen between Guinevere and Arthur and sometime Gawain would pitch in but my hearing had faded and all I could hear was my heartbeat slow down. Babom... Babom... Babom... Babom... Babom... Babom. The stabbing had stopped but that wasn't a good sign, the worst was still to come. "Kill me." I mumbled and the yelling stopped, I starting to fall or lean down back on the bed. "Kill me." I repeated, Merlin wasn't coming and I had given up – the pain was too much - And there we have it, the million soldiers were back from their break. Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Slash, Crash, Slash. "Kill me!" And without speaking or debating Gawain pulled his two swords from there holding, freshly cleaned from the way the sun reflected on them when it hit them, and with the 'I'm sorry' look in his eyes – he came at me.

"No!" and just like that, Gawain stopped. Just as I got my hopes up that I was going to be my god and my lost child it was taken from me because a stranger yelled. Mine and everyone else eyes shot to the door from which the yell came from, even the soldiers which were slowly killing me stopped to see. It was Merlin. Merlin! Urgh, Merlin. He actually came, after not doing his duty for the King he returned to Camelot for an old friend- for me. The looks on everyone's faces said it all, they were all so shocked he was here even Guinevere was shocked. He strolled through the crowed like he had been here all along, like Arthur wasn't burning holes in the back of his head. I would have made more comments about him but not only was my hearing fading but my eye sight was to. Merlin pushed Kay away from my side and held me, held me like a father holds his child trying not to wake her after not seeing her in a while. "Meg." He whispered, I wished he'd speak up because I barely heard it but it was so good to hear his voice again. I should hate him, I should want to kill him and never speak of him again but I needed him, I needed him to save me. The coolness of his palm on my fiery face shocked me a little, enough to widen my eyes and see him again. His eyes seemed more Hazel then brown, not like I remembered. I took me a few moments after looking at him to notice he was saying something, a spell maybe? Maybe this was the cure to his doing just a couple of words. But then the armed forces returned, the shocked of the return of the pain after being settled down by the presence of Merlin made me jolt forward, smashing in to Merlin's shoulder. He gripped me tight with the other hand, not allowing me to move with my pain. The screaming began again, Camelot would be restless again. Guinevere went to place her hand on my back again but Merlin snapped at her in a voice of his I was all too familiar with. My jolting started to slow down and the world did to, Merlin's hand left my face as he began to push me down to the bed. "Sleep." He told me and like that was part of the sleep- I fell asleep.

"_Again!" Merlin ordered as he began circling me. "Merlin, I can't." I confessed, I was so tired no one told me this would be tiring, I need sleep, food and to slap Merlin for getting me up so early for a spell I perfectly done yesterday. "But Mer-" I began bragging. "No buts! You asked me to help you control you powers so I am. Again!" He snapped, the word 'again' sounded like he wacked me around the head. I wasn't going to win this war, I took a deep breath in and raised my hand to the seed which lay before me. "Visualise it." My body relaxed for a moment, he broke my concentration. "Will you shut up!" I yelled back, looking towards him in his pattern of walking around me." Concentrate!" He snapped back as he changed the directly he walked in. "Yeah, I'll concentrate with my fist up you –""Meg!" I rolled my eyes, this old man was getting on my nerves. I raised my hand again, 'visualising' the plant and before you knew it the feelings were taking over the new emotion, the emotion of magic. Everything slowed down, the birds outside, the dust in the mind, the steps that Merlin took. It built up and up till it reached its highest point and the seed exploded in to a beautiful flower as the feelings began to fade, I didn't want it to – I wanted that feeling to last forever – But that was Merlin's first rule to never lose control. _Never lose control, never lose control. I did. I did!

The screaming in my head woke me up in such a fright I sat up gasping for air. I hadn't thought of Merlin in a long time and now he haunted mu dreams like he never left, as my eyes focused more on my surrounding I saw how much the room was covered in blood – my blood. I pulled the sheets back and turned my legs to leave the bed but my head began playing tricks on me, I began leaning from one side to the next but I soon caught my grip. "You shouldn't be moving." Gawain was still here? As I looked towards the voice I saw it was Kay. "Help me, will you?" I asked, completely ignore his first comment. A small huff left him but I don't think he could argue that I needed to move about, as I carefully stood up I placed my left arm around his shoulder, as I stretched it out I noticed how much it was covered in blood then I began noticing how much all my clothing was covered in blood. I couldn't go out looking like this. Kay must have been a mind reader as in the time it took my thoughts to run through my head he had grabbed a robe of some kind and wrapped it fully around me and he was back under my arm. He led me towards to door and kindly opening them for me, now this was a descent man. But as I looked away from him after giving a thankful smile there he was – Merlin – my Merlin.


	3. The beautifulest thing the world gave

Excuse me, I meant _was_ my Merlin now he's just Merlin to me. How that was a lie, one I had to tell myself. He hadn't noticed me yet and nor had Arthur or any of his guards which gave me a chance to hear their convocation, if Merlin had indeed told the truth about me then I wouldn't be around Kay for much longer. "You came back for her!" Arthur spat at Merlin. "But not for you King." He continued, I stopped in my tracks with Kay had I made a enemy of the king before even knowing him. I didn't know what my face looked like but it must have been full of sorrow because Kay coughed, loud enough for everyone to hear – for it to echo in Camelot. Merlin's eyes were full of anger and frustration as they shot over to myself and Kay but soon his gaze left me and Arthur's came, all he did was roll his eyes and force himself over to me. "Are you alright?" He asked with every bit of anger gone in his voice, I guess being the King and all you can't really hate anyone without knowing them, I gave one nod and one forced smile. "I am thank you for looking after me. A complete stranger dyeing on Camelot's door step calling for a man who very clearly wants to stay away." My voice got louder in my last words, so Merlin could hear, moments after I threw my gaze towards the bulky Gawain. "And thank you for being the only one to listen to me and also murdered me." Gawain smirked, a very cocky childish smirk. "You asked." He replied changing his posture to a more relaxed one. I removed my arm away from Kay as I gave him a 'thank you' smile and tighten the cloth that stopped from my blood bath showing to Camelot's watching eye.

All that seemed to happen in the rest of the painfully miserable day was being spoiled my Guinevere, a warm bath, pampered hair and dress that would take me a life time to buy – trust me – It was the lightest shade of blue the world could give to us. It matched my sea eyes – so Gwen says. With the most amazing floral design a human hand could stitch with a sliver thread as bright as the moon. "Beautiful." Gwen said, taking a few steps back. I hadn't been called that in a very long time, though she was probably talking about the dress I'd like to think it was about me. In the silence that fell after her statement I knew she wanted to ask me something just too afraid to. "How do you know Merlin?" Okay...Maybe not that afraid. How to I know Merlin, where do I begin? The very beginning or our beginning.

"_You do not control me." I screeched at Merlin with rage rippling through my body, but sorrow in my voice and beginning in my eyes. "How dare you think you can just waltz in to my life and think you own me?" I yelled louder, a more bitter tone in my voice. He wouldn't even look at me after what he did? Ruin my life, tell my secret... get me chased out only because he didn't know where I was when I was meant to be with him. "Look at me!" I screamed so loud, it hurt my voice. What it this? A tear down my check – impossible – why would I be crying for this man..no, this monster. "You ruined my lif-" _"_You asked for this!" He snapped back, turning to me in a violent manner but as always he composed himself but made me feel like I had been slapped. "You asked for my help and I gave you it."_"_Help? You call this help? It's imprisonment Merlin!" And yet away he looked away. He wasn't anger nor frustrated or anything to do with them words. More...Like he was hiding something. "Goodbye Merlin." Whatever he was hiding, I didn't care I loathed this man and he felt nothing for me. My tears stopped, my sorrow stopped and as I took that first step to the door – I regretted it._

"I do not know Merlin." I answered her as I turned my head over my shoulder to look at her. "Only the man I made him in to." I added and a flood on confusion ran over her face. Taking in a deep breath I moved from my position to sit beside her on a poor excuse for a bed. I knew she had loads of questions and I needed to tell someone in Camelot and who better then Guinevere, a woman who saw me in my worst. "What did he do to you?" Question number two. She turned her body towards me and asked my wanting eyes. Was I to tell the truth?...Like I said, I needed to tell someone. "He-"

"-was very impulsive a long time ago." Oh look, Merlin's hear. "Always butting in." I said with a sigh, looking away from him. But the jitteriness of Guinevere she wanted to leave us to alone, but she didn't either."Meg." How dare he speak my nickname, stupid swine. "I was hoping I could speak with you." I turned my head away from Gwen and to Merlin – My Merlin. No. Shut up. "Thank you for the dress Guinevere." I said, quickly but caringly because I did mean it. I then pushed myself up from the bed and stormed pasted Merlin, bumping his shoulder as I did, and stopped storming when I reached the railing which gave a beautiful view of Camelot. "You're welcome by the way, for saving you." He said, standing beside me by the railing. My arms were stretched along them and my hands gripped them tight as I gritted my teeth. My heart was pounding and my breath was deep as I pushed words out to me. "And I forgive you, by the way for giving that curse me to." I turned my head towards him with a sarcastic look, my teeth still gritted. He let one, single chuckle out before saying the words I longed to hear more than the morning birds sweet song. "I missed you."


End file.
